nowyouseemefandomcom-20200213-history
Lula May
Lula May is a main character in Now You See Me 2. She is portrayed by Lizzy Caplan. Biography Now You See Me 2 Lula is a master of misdirection by faking injuries and death, 8 years before Dylan recruited her to replace Henley Lula preformed a failed what Daniel called a B grade geek magic trick where she tried to pull a hat out of a rabbit. Lula first appears breaking into J. Daniel Atlas' home and is asked to leave by him. She claims to know everything about the Four Horsemen, even mentioning that Jack was still alive. Later, when Merritt McKinney, Jack Wilder, and Daniel meet up to meet Dylan Rhodes, she is with him. Dylan announces that she will be the replacement for Henley Reeves. This announcement is met with shock from the group, especially from Daniel, as she had just broken into his house. Lula joins them for the revival of the Four Horsemen, in the attempt to expose OCTA and how they are selling the privacy of their customers. Relationships Jack Wilder From the start, she implies that she has been a fan-girl of not only the four horsemen, but Jack in particular, telling Atlas that she wanted to meet Jack especially. When she met Atlas, she announced that she knew Jack faked his death, seeing through their trick. After she had finally became a part of the Four Horsemen, Lula seemed a little drawn back on him, despite of her feelings towards him, she was perhaps little shy at the moment but still kept a flirtatious attitude by complimenting him on his looks. However, when Jack says he's nervous about their comeback act, she suggests him to imagine each other naked. Jack declines the suggestion with a smile but is later shown side-glancing at her. She later asks in a playful or flirtatious manner about his women relationship where he promptly answers that he usually ends up "taking their trust... and then their wallet." Lula grins and digs around in her pocket, she then pulls out Jack's wallet, his belt and some peanuts he took from a hotel bar. She laughs at him and says: "You didn't think I was like those other girls, did you... oh, Jack". This was the start of their friendship. In the final trick, she consolidates her relationship with Jack with a kiss. And later shown holding each other's hands when walking into the Eye headquarters, implying that they are indeed dating. J. Daniel Atlas Lula first meets Atlas after breaking into his apartment. She claims to know everything about the Four Horsemen. She performs an impressive decapitation act in his apartment and seemingly disappeared. Then she meets him again when Dylan informs them about their new replacement for Henley. Merritt McKinney They hardly shared any screen time but it's assumed that they have a stable, friendly relationship. Being teammates, it is likely that they trust the other to hold each other's back and appreciate their ability to perform magic. Dylan Rhodes Lula is Dylan's new recruitment towards the Four Horsemen and is in a ongoing friendly relationship with him as he is her main leader. He first introduces her as the fourth horsemen, arousing Jack's disappointment and complaint. Walter Mabry At first, Lula is unwilling to steal the chip for him, but she later joins in with the rest of the Horsemen. Skills * '''Illusion Casting: '''Lula seems to be most skilled at faking deaths or injuries. She is shown to have a very good sense of humor, often being the "funny" one of the Horsemen. She is a well-rounded magician. She can manipulate cards decently and seemingly conjure things out of nowhere. Category:Characters Category:The Second Act characters Category:Female characters Category:Horsemen Category:Illusionists Category:Main characters